Fighting
by citygirl13
Summary: Donna's parents fight a lot, everyone knows that. But one night it gets really bad and Donna goes to Eric's.


**So I've watched all of the first season and half of the second season of** **That 70's show in the past two days and I kinda have an obsession now so I decided to write a story about it. Is this show even popular anymore?** **Anyway this is based off the season 2 episode** " **Laurie And The Professor" aka the one were Donna's parents are fighting and she is in the middle of it (that is kinda the centre point of this story). Donna and Eric are together (I'm kinda obsessed with their relationship). Donna may be a tiny bibit OOCw I don't think I have anything else to say so with all that being said, let's get on with the story.** **Donna's POV**

 _Pound, Pound, Pound._ I knocked on Eric's window, tears streaming down my face. My parents were fighting again. This fight seemed to be worse than all the others. More screaming, more tears, even a few smashed plates. I sat in my room crying for a while but eventually I couldn't take it anymore and now I've ended up here. Sitting on Eric's roof, waiting for him to open his window. I climbed up is drain pipe since his room is on the second floor. Luckily he has a tiny bit of kinda flat roof that I could sit on without sliding off the roof.

 _Pound, Pound, Pound_ I knock again. Why the hell won't he open his dam window? Maybe his window is open. I might scare the crap out of him but once he realizes that it's me he'll be ok. I open his window slowly and crawl in awkwardly. His window is pretty small and I'm not the shortest or skinniest of all girls. I put both feet on his blue carpet and walk over to his bed. Since I wasn't thinking clearly, I forgot to walk cautiously. Eric's room is extremely messy. I step on his skateboard and hit the ground with a loud thump. "Ahhh! Who's there?" Eric screams as he turns on his lamp and sits up. Other than my occasional little whimper I remain silent. "Donna! Are you ok?" Eric asks,clearly alarmed. I don't know whether he's seen my tears or weather he thinks I've hurt myself. He stands up and lifts me off the floor and into his arms. I turn my head away from him. "Donna?" Eric asks. He puts his fingers under my chin and turns my head towards him. He sees my tears and immediately asks "What's wrong?". "Um" I say but it comes out more like a sob. "Donna?" Eric asks, becoming more and more concerned by the second. I sob again. "What happened sweetie?" Eric asks. "Parents... Fighting... Screaming... Smashed plates... Couldn't take it anymore" I sob. "Oh baby" Eric says and kisses my head. "Wanna stay here the night?" Eric asks. "Yes please" I manage to say between sobs. He lays us both down and holds onto me tightly. "I don't know what I'm going to do. The fights seem to be getting more violent. I don't want to go back to that house, it's getting scary" I sob. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to, you are always welcome here" Eric whispers. I begin to calm down a little bit. "I'm sorry I scared you. I knocked but you didn't answer so I just came in" I whisper, taking a deep breath. "That's ok. I'd rather you wake me up and scaring me than you sitting on my roof, in the cold, crying your eyes out" Eric whispers. "Sorry about all the tears" I whisper. "You don't have to be sorry about that. Your parents were screaming at each other and smashing plates" Eric says. As soon as the words leave his mouth I burst into tears again. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, don't cry baby, I've got you" Eric whispers. "I'm just so scared. What if one of them gets hurt? What if one of them accidentally hurts me?" I sob. "That's not going to happen baby girl" Eric whispers. "You don't know that" I sob. He doesn't reply, he just pulls me closer and kisses my hair. "Thank you" I say after a long silence. My sobs have turned into silent tears that are beginning to stop altogether. "For what?" Eric asks. "For dealing with me at 3am, for holding me while I cry, for loving me" I say. "Donna, you're my girlfriend. Of course I'm going to do those things" Eric whispers. "Even at 3am?" I ask. "Even at 3am" Eric confirms, laughing a little bit. "Hey Eric" I say. "Yes Donna" Eric replys "I love you" I say. "I love you too" Eric says. And with that, we fell asleep.

 **A/N Yeah, Donna was drastically OOC. But that's the fun of fanfiction** **isn't it.**


End file.
